The Saint and the Sinner
by SmoothFluffle
Summary: "A good Catholic girl wouldn't do that." She told him, keeping up her 'innocent girl' act. "A good Catholic girl also wouldn't tie her boyfriend to her parent's bed and ride him like a wild stallion." Dramione as two alone, good catholic teenagers ;). Muggle AU. Three shot. Contains blasphemy, sacrilege, questionable role-playing, and straight up smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hello there! I've been away for a loooong time.**

 **This fanfic is originally written by the amazing SunflowersAndHoney (if you are a Fast and Furious fan, seriously check her works) with the name of saints and Sinners, and since I love it so much and I'm currently (since like two years ago *cough*) obsessed with Dramione, I though mmmm what would the result be of these two with this plot.**

 **So with the permission of the lovely Desi, here is The Saint and The Sinner.**

 **Rating:** one big, blood red M.

 **Summary:** "A good Catholic girl wouldn't do that." She reminded him. "A good Catholic girl also wouldn't handcuff her boyfriend to her parent's bed and ride him like a wild stallion." Three shot. **Warning:** contains blasphemy, sacrilege, questionable role-playing, and straight up smut.

 **A/N: So this would be in a muggle kind of way, because I can't, for the love of Jesus, think of any way of why the Malfoys would be catholic in the wizarding world. Also both of them will be ooc.**

 **I hope you guys like it and if you do, comment so I can know that you guys want the second part!**

* * *

 **Part I**

"...and Ginny Weasley is more than welcome to stay over if you feel a bit scared."

"Okay, Daddy."

"Draco, make sure you come and check on my little girl when you leave your father's office at night."

"Yes, sir. I will, sir." Draco nodded his head with a soft smile.

"Make sure you check all the doors and windows before you go to bed. And don't leave the oven on if you're going to leave the house."

"I know, Daddy. I won't."

"And the number of where we'll be staying-."

"Is on the fridge. I know, Daddy. Will you go and have fun? Try to relax."

Helen Granger was standing by the door, carry-on bag in hand, waiting for her husband to finish his spiel. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, her shoulder-length brown hair shimmying.

"Bill, will you leave the girl alone? She knows not to leave the stove on. She's a smart girl. Come on before we miss our flight."

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Bill Granger handed his daughter his Visa card and told her, "For food and emergencies, only."

"I know, Daddy." Hermione Granger stood on her tiptoes and kissed her father's cheek, taking the credit card from his hand. "I love you. Have fun."

"Hermione," Helen kissed her fingertips and blew it at her only daughter. "Mommy loves you. We'll see you on Monday evening."

"Love you too. Bye guys. Call me and let me know you landed safely." The young brunette shut and locked the front door behind her parents. Turning around, her eyes reached the heavens and she slunk against the hard oak. "Ugh, finally they're gone."

Reaching up, she yanked a hair-tie from her wild locks and freed her hair from its prison. Shaking it loose, Hermione looked at her boyfriend and smirked. "That means I get you to myself for three whole days." Her mom had insisted that her father take her on a small vacation to Glasgow before the summer was over. And they trusted Hermione in the house by herself.

After all, she had been Bill and Helen's 'innocent daughter' for seventeen years. Or so, that was the case that Hermione's grandma Jean argued on her behalf. But oh, if her grandmother could see her now as she stalked towards her seventeen-year-old boyfriend, still in her dark grey skirt and white button-up shirt from school. She'd practically torn the grey knitted jumper off when she got home earlier that afternoon.

"I wonder what we should do." Draco replied, his sinister grin matching her perfectly.

"Oh, I've got quite a few ideas." Hermione nodded, an eyebrow cocked. She stood in front of him, hands on his chest.

"Do you now?"

Her right hand slipped down his stomach and to his crotch, which she grabbed firmly through his dark grey uniform slacks.

"We should have a party." He mentioned, trying to ignore the way her hand was stroking him through his pants.

"I promised my Daddy that I wouldn't have any wild parties. I can't disobey my father." Hermione looked up at him, her eyes blazing with mischief. "A good Catholic girl wouldn't do that." She told him, keeping up her 'innocent girl' act.

"A good Catholic girl also wouldn't tie her boyfriend to her parent's bed and ride him like a wild stallion." His fingers trailed up her thighs, bringing her skirt with them. "A good Catholic girl wouldn't let her good Catholic boyfriend finger her in his car right after Friday night Confession. And a good Catholic girl definitely wouldn't ask her boyfriend to put it in her ass." Draco's strong hands squeezed the cheeks of her ass as he spoke before giving one a sound slap.

 **Flashback**

 _Thumping, rhythmic squeaking, and lots of panting. Not to mention the breathy moans and throaty groans from the couple on the sturdy wooden bedframe. The sound of wood thumped against the wall._

 _Draco wanted to touch her so bad. Instead, he had to settle for gritting his teeth and forcing himself not to come. Atop of him, Hermione was bouncing on his cock, her pussy squeezing him in a death grip. And here he was, tied to the bed, his own green and silver tie around his wrists, unable to press his hands against her sides and assist her in her movements._

 _Her skirt was around her waist. And her white collared shirt was hanging off of her shoulders, trapped at her elbows. The gasping brunette was pinching her own nipples, head thrown back in ecstasy as she rode her boyfriend in her parent's bed. They were sweaty and exhausted but were nowhere close to stopping. Draco loved when Hermione took her pleasure from him; having her on top was always an extra-special treat._

 _She was a spiteful little bitch, Draco would give her that. Her parents said she couldn't have_ _another_ _bookshelf of the family library for the new collections she wanted. Her dad encouraged her thirst of knowledge, but 2 walls and a half of the 4 were enough. So she'd called him over and as soon as he'd rang the doorbell, she pulled him over the threshold and up the stairs to her parent's bedroom, telling him, "Let's play a little game."_

 _"Oh, God. You feel so good." She twisted her hips._

 _"Shit, Granger. Do that again." He commanded through gritted teeth. And so she did, corkscrewing her tight box around his shaft. She lifted her hips and slammed back down, before grinding back and forth, drawing out the pleasure she was feeling._

 _"Granger, stop. I'm gonna come." He said with his hands on her waist to slow her down a bit._ _"Hermione". He repeated when she kept on going._

 _"So. Close." She panted, her hands now on his chest._

 _"Fuck, you're sexy."_

 _It was true; Draco's favorite moment was right before Hermione's climax, when her eyebrows furrowed and her body relaxed and her breath got caught in her throat before her body plunged into the sweet, sweet darkness._

 _"Oh fuck, Draco! Unghh" She called out. A pulsing pressure formed around him and she abruptly lifted herself up, giving Draco the perfect view of her squirting finish._

 **End of flashback**

"Then what kind of Catholic girl does that?" she asked with her eyes wide and hands on his chest.

"The nastiest, naughtiest kind." Draco leaned down and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear, "Like you."

Without warning, he picked her up and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist.

"What surface haven't we made love on yet, huh?" He wondered aloud.

"Hmm." Hermione thought hard. "Laundry room?"

"Mm, I like the way you think."

Hermione's curly waves fell over his hands like a curtain when she tossed her head back and laughed as they headed towards the laundry room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and F/F this! It makes me so happy to hear it is well received.**

 **Please don't forget to review! I love to hear your thoughts.**

* * *

 **Part II**

"Holy fuck... the thing you did... with the thumb and your..." Hermione panted. She was kneeling with her back against Draco's front on the floor of her parent's laundry room. He'd fucked her six ways to Sunday, first on the washer during a spin cycle.

 _"Be a good little girl and wash Daddy's sheets for him." He'd whispered in her ear. When her pussy choked him half to death at the word Daddy, Draco had learned a valuable lesson about his girlfriend._ She liked Daddy sex, and not the incestuous kind, really just the thought of being disciplined by a superior was a turn on for her.

And Mary Mother of God when he pushed his thumb into her ass while fucking her in rough, quick pumps, he gruffly commanded, "Come for Daddy", she practically squealed, at her peak. But it was when he gripped her hair, yanked her head to the side and dipped his tongue into her ear, growling "Now!" her body convulsed uncontrollably.

Her damp hair stuck to her face and neck and some to Draco's sweat-slicked shoulders. And he was still buried seven inches deep inside of her.

"You're so nasty!" He grinned, kissing her cheek. She had truly blown his mind. Sex with her was what it was supposed to be; unashamed, uncharted, and unsuspecting. He never knew what was going to happen, and that was perfect.

"I want pizza." Hermione said once she caught her breath.

Draco's laughter rumbled against her back and she felt it in her chest. "God, you are never satisfied." He gently sat her up, effectively pulling out of her. He pulled the condom off of himself and tied it to be flushed down the toilet. "Shower first?"

"Yes please."

.

.

.

"Draco," Hermione said through a mouthful of pizza, "can you get me a soda?"

Draco scoffed, good-naturedly. "Yeah, do you want your feet rubbed and your back walked on, too?"

Hermione swallowed and peeled off an onion, dropping it onto the slice in his hand. "I like that smart mouth much better when you're licking my-. Ow!" Hermione squealed rubbing her side where Draco had pinched her.

"You were saying?" He reached around with his free hand to rub where he'd just hurt her.

"I said I love you."

"Aw, I love me too." He replied, sickly sweet. He dropped his pizza crust back into the box and stood up. "I'm getting a soda, you want anything?"

Hermione gaped at him, before she shook her head, laughing. Her boyfriend was definitely a piece of work. "Yes, please."

He brought her back a glass filled with Sprite. She gratefully accepted it, along with the kiss he planted on her lips.

"What are the guys doing tonight?" inquired Hermione. She didn't want to make him feel like he had to spend the entire weekend with her. Although, that would be perfect, since she only ever saw him during school and when her father allowed her to go to Lucius Malfoy's offices.

"I don't know. Theo mentioned a party at Daphne's. I think her parents are in Liverpool until next weekend."

"Did you want to go?"

She felt him shrug and she tilted her head to look up at him. He was staring, intently, at the TV playing London Has Fallen.

"You can go if you want to go, Draco."

He was silent for a minute, still staring at the screen. "But I want to spend time with you." He leaned down to kiss her lips. "Come with me?"

"To Daphne's?"

"Yes."

She squinted her eyes, playfully. "Are you asking me because you want me to go or because you don't want me to call my other boyfriend?"

He pounced on her, pinning her against the couch. Her chuckles turned into full-on laughter as he tickled the very sensitive skin on her hip bones. "You've got another boyfriend?"

"No! No! Draco, stop! I'm sorry!" She managed between pants and over bubbling laughs.

"Say 'Draco is the only man for me'."

"Dracoistheonlymanforme! Stop!" She shouted. Her ribs were starting to tighten painfully from laughing.

"Good girl."

Making her voice deep, Hermione mocked, "Good girl."

"Don't pretend that doesn't get you all hot and bothered."

Hermione shrugged one shoulder, neither confirming nor denying his accusation.

"No?" Draco rubbed his cheek against her, whispering in her ear, "Be a good girl for Daddy."

Hermione couldn't help the horny little mewl that escaped her throat.

"That's what I thought." He sat up, one knee on the couch, the other on the floor. He pushed her legs together so he could swat her ass. "Come on. Get dressed."

"Do you want to stop by your house to change?"

Draco looked down at the black 'Hogwarts School' t-shirt and the dark pair of jeans that he'd stashed in the back of her closet along with a number of other items of clothing. The lanyard that held his car and house keys dangled from the right pocket and he had on his black Adidas slides.

"Nah, I'm good."

Hermione shrugged. "Well, at least I don't have to get dressed dressed either, then."

.

.

.

Daphne lived in a cute little townhouse in a nice neighborhood. Like most of Draco and Hermione's friends, she was from a pretty decent area, went to the great Hogwarts and just liked to party with the wildest of them.

At Daph's, it wasn't so much of a party as a friendly get-together. Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Vince, Greg, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna were there. There were a few other girls from their class to accompany those who weren't already in a relationship. They had a game of Flip Cup going when Draco and Hermione walked into the finished basement that doubled as a game room and hangout. Current music played from the iDock on the kitchenette counter and the atmosphere was fun but chill.

As per usual, Draco drew everyone's attention, the guys giving him handshakes and claps on the back (except those who only nodded) and the females that didn't know he was with Hermione, eyed him hungrily. But they were soon discouraged when he sat down and pulled Hermione onto his lap.

He muttered in his girlfriend's ear, "I gave up a whole night of lovemaking for this."

Hermione chuckled into the red Solo cup of Blueberry Vodka and cream soda that Pansy had pushed into her hand.

"I'll make it up to you when we get back home." He said against her neck.

Hermione pretended her heart didn't flutter that he called her home his own. She liked playing house with him, and she'd be lying if she said she wouldn't be sad when their weekend together was over.

Two hours into their visit at Theo's girlfriend's house, everyone was starting to feel buzzed during their game of Kings.

"Malfoy, what the hell did you put in this drink?" Ron asked, he sniffed the concoction that Draco had whipped up as if he could smell poison.

"A little bit of everything." He opened his arms from behind Daphne's dad's bar, before drinking from his own cup. "What can I say? I'm in a giving mood tonight." Draco looked directly at Hermione whose breath hitched inaudibly, but he could tell. He noticed everything about her.

Another thirty minutes later, Draco and Hermione were saying their goodbyes.

"Blaise, if my Father asks, I'm spending the weekend at yours."

Blaise looked behind Draco at Hermione and then back at his best friend. He bumped his fist against Draco's with a grin and nodded. "You got it, man."

"Good looking out."

The couple drove to Draco's so the blonde could charm his parents into believing he was spending the weekend at Blaise's and only came home to get a change of clothes. Hermione stayed in the car so as to not arouse suspicion. And twenty minutes after that, Draco was back in the Panamera, tossing his gym back into the backseat, before leaning over to kiss his girlfriend.

"Ready?"

She nodded, her tongue feeling heavy from the alcohol. And Draco knew it. He smirked as he revved his engine and pulled out of the parking spot, starting towards Hermione's house.

"You're a bad influence." He mentioned as they made the right onto her driveway.

"How?" Hermione feigned innocence. Draco reached over and slipped his hand between her legs, cupping her center through her leggings. Giving her a sidelong glance, he smirked.

"You know how."

.

.

.

"I beg your pardon, princess, I didn't defile you. You deflowered me." Draco told her. He bent one leg until his foot was pressed against her mattress, his hands behind his head. She sat Native-American-style beside him, her upper body resting on his upper torso.

"I deflowered you." Hermione snorted. "Yeah, okay. Whatever helps you sleep better at night."

"Let's just agree to disagree," he grinned.

"You created this monster. This was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

"What was?" He stroked her hair, it was getting longer, he noticed.

"To make me some sort of insatiable sex slave."

Draco chuckled. "Yeah, did you miss that day when you signed away your soul to me?"

"That would make you the Devil?"

He gave her a sinister grin. "I like to think of myself as some sort of savior."

Beyond amused, Hermione tilted her head to the side. "Oh, so now you're God?"

"I'm whatever you need me to be, baby. Why? Have you got some sins to confess?"

"Oh, many, many sins, Father Mafoy." Hermione admitted eagerly.

Draco's cock twitched, hardening in his sweatpants.

"How long has it been since your last confession?"

An eyebrow rose from Hermione. So he was in that kind of mood, was he? Well, she'd most certainly play along.

"It's been one week since my last confession, and I accuse myself of the following sins." She raised herself up until she was kneeling next to him. Draco tried to remain composed, but his dick was getting harder with every word she spoke.

"First" she started, her voice breathy and seductive "I'm guilty of fornication..."

* * *

 **Next:** Hermione confesses her sins. Draco washes them away.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/: So this is the final chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this story and thank you to everyone who Reviewed and Followed/Favorited this as well. And thanks to the wonderful SunflowersAndHoney again, for letting me do this for Dramione. Seriously, check her stories.**

 ***Please read the AN at the end and review telling me what you think. Should I do it? What are your options? Opinions?***

 **Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

 **Part III**

" _First, I'm guilty of fornication._ I've had sex anywhere and any way I could have it." A little shiver went down Hermione's back as she recalled the copious amounts of sex she and Draco had in the past week, no doubt reliving the nastiest scene of them all. She crawled closer to her boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I'm also guilty of lying to, disrespecting, and disobeying my parents. For these sins and all those that I cannot remember," she slipped her dominant hand between the waistband of his boxers, "I humbly repent and ask for absolution, counsel and penance." She firmly gripped his cock and stroked slowly, feeling as he grew harder.

Draco propped himself up on both of his elbows, his bottom lip between his teeth. He shook his head slowly, not believing his luck. While she pulled his length out of his pants, Draco recited, "Three Our Fathers so that you'll grow in the virtue of temperance."

"Now," he said, his voice shaky with desire and anticipation, watching as she stroked him "complete and Act of Contrition."

Hermione didn't have to be told twice. She dipped her head down, her long hair falling like a veil, and took him in her mouth. Draco hissed his pleasure and gathered her hair in one of his hands in order to see her better.

"Jesus Christ." He groaned. Hermione fucked him with her mouth, taking him in as deep as she could before pulling back and sucking hard.

"Oh my f-." Draco tried unsuccessfully to keep his eyes open. She gave just as good as she got, if not better. His other hand gripped the sheets when the brunette tested her own limits, sucking him in deep, until she felt him hit the back of her throat.

"Granger. Fuck!" He gripped her hair tighter. "Come here. Come here." He said in a strained voice.

Hermione pulled him out of her mouth and crawled up his body. Her hands found their way to his face and her mouth pressed against his. Draco's arms wrapped tightly around her body.

"I'm so in love with you." he whispered between kisses.

"I'm in love with you too."

Draco growled his approval of her words, turning them over. He pushed his underwear down and kicked it off of his ankles. As he worked hers down her legs, Hermione sat up and pulled her shirt over her head and unsnapped her bra, tossing it on the floor. Draco pushed her legs up, her knees bent and his hands gripping her thighs.

She could barely gasp out, "Draco!", in her surprise before he shoved his tongue as deep as he could inside of her pussy. Her back arched off of the bed and her hand slapped against her headboard. When he pressed the heel of his hand against her clit and wiggled his tongue around, hitting every wall at once, Hermione was gone.

"Ugh-ah god! Yes!" Before she knew it, two fingers were slipped inside to replace his tongue, and his mouth suctioned around her clit, sucking firmly. "Fucking Christ you're so good at that." Her hips moved, pushing her drenched core further into his face.

"Mmm." Draco moaned, sending vibrations through her body. He loved going down on her more than anything; it was such a sexy sight, seeing her succumbing to the pleasure that only he could give her. More importantly that he was the only one she wanted to give her that pleasure.

"Fuck. Me." She groaned, her hand finding his on her thigh and grasping it tightly. Draco shook his head, still sucking on her clit and working his fingers inside of her. "Ahh! Hunh! Ohgod, ohgod, ohgod!" He wasn't going to stop until she came; Hermione just knew it. And she was so... very...

"Ahh-... coming! Coming!" Hermione moaned, her voice hit a higher pitch than he'd ever heard before while her silky cream covered his fingers, running down his pumping fingers. He pulled them out and licked up the rest, feeding her his soaking fingers. She sucked hungrily on them as he made his way up her shaking body.

"D-Draco! Still-."

She was still coming. Or coming again. Draco wasn't one-hundred percent, but he was pretty sure Hermione was getting her first experience of multiple orgasms.

"Shit." Draco lifted both of her legs until her ankles were on his shoulders, stared at her quivering flesh for a moment, and then shoved his rock-hard cock deep inside of her.

"Ahhh!" Hermione shouted and tears formed in her eyes. Such. Blinding. White. Hot. Pleasure. She'd never felt anything so amazing in her entire life. And she came over and over, her cunt spasming around him. Draco gritted his teeth and waited. It was pure torture. Pure, beautiful torture. When he finally began moving, Hermione's body was beyond sensitive and when he reached down, pressing his thumb to her clit, the rest of his fingers splayed across her navel, the brunette could only whimper and cry out with every thrust he gave.

"You okay, love?"

Her head nodded vigorously, eyebrows furrowed, hand tightening on his hip as she focused on her pleasure. "Don't. Stop."

And he didn't. Draco gave her everything he had, driving into her at the speed of a jackhammer and the force of the gods.

"Come on, Granger!" Draco demanded when he felt her walls flutter against him. He pushed her legs off of his shoulders, spread her wide, his hands under her knees again.

"Like that! Yes!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Hermione came again, her heart pounding, body sleeked in sweat and she felt it when Draco pulled quickly out of her and spurts of his semen hit her breasts and stomach.

"I absolve you of your sings," Draco breathlessly recited, "in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit." He lazily crossed her, his pointer finger sliding across his own come. And they laughed, completely spent, as he fell beside her on the bed.

"God, is nothing sacred with you?" Draco asked, when he'd caught his breath.

"Not a thing." She grinned against his mouth.

.

.

.

 **Monday, 5:35PM**

Draco got out of his car, shutting the door behind him and jogging up the path to Hermione's house.

"Draco! Hey there. Coming to check on my little girl?"

Draco stopped in his tracks and turned to see Bill and Helen walking up the path. Dr. Granger was bogged down by both his and Mrs. Granger's luggage so Draco, like the good boy he was, helped him.

"Yes, sir. I just got off of work." He smiled innocently. Hermione had text him and told him to come over for a quickie before her parents got home. He silently prayed that she wasn't butt ass naked on the couch waiting for him.

Thankfully, when Helen unlocked the front door, she wasn't.

"'Mione! Hermione!" Bill shouted. "We're home! And Draco is here to see you!"

"Coming!" Her strained voice called from her bedroom. Draco smirked; she was probably rushing to put on clothes. A few moments later, she came bounding down the steps, and she gave Draco wide 'holy shit that was close' eyes. "Daddy!" She ran into Bill's arms, kissing his cheek. "Hi, Mom!" She embraced her mother as well and then turned Draco, hugging him briefly before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Helen rolled her eyes. She wasn't a complete idiot; she knew Draco and Hermione had at least kissed on the lips before.

"Draco?"

"Yes sir?"

"You're staying for dinner, yes?"

"Uhm,-."

"We won't take a no for an answer." Bill pushed.

"Honey, don't bully the boy. What if his parents have dinner plans with him already?" Helen always took up for Draco. She felt that he was good for her Hermione. "Don't feel pressured, sweetheart." She patted his cheek in a motherly gesture.

"I don't mind. Dr. Bill, I'd be happy to join you all for dinner."

"Yay." Hermione smiled innocently and clapped her hands together. "Can we have Chinese, please?"

"I don't care as long as I don't have to cook," responded Helen.

It had been settled; Chinese was for dinner. The foursome sat around the dining room table that both Hermione and Draco were charged with setting. The entire time they set out the plates and utensils, Hermione stared at him, hungrily. Her night hadn't gone as planned, she wanted him. And Draco knew it. He played it cool, smirking cockily at her, pinching her ass cheek when she bent over to place a glass on the table.

Once dinner arrived and they were seated, Draco across from Hermione, and Helen across from Bill who sat at the head of the table.

"So, how was your parent-free weekend?" Bill joked. "Be honest, Draco, did she hold a wild party here?"

Helen chuckled at her husband's joke at a joke. Inwardly, Hermione was rolling her eyes.

Draco smiled. "Nope. No wild parties. I made sure of that. We went to Daphne Greengrass's house for a movie and game night, but that was about it."

"Did you two attend Mass on Sunday?" asked Helen.

"Oh, yes, ma'am. My parents and I picked Hermione up so she could make it, too."

"That was very nice of you. I'll have to call your parents and thank them." Helen smiled at him.

"How was your vacation? Did you guys visit the Kelvingrove?"

"We did. Your father didn't know that they had Sir Ralph. You know, the elephant?" she continued when her daughter made an encouraging noise "So naturally, we almost got kicked out because somebody couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself, but otherwise it was quite a lovely time." Helen looked at her husband, both of them grinning like newlyweds. It was clear that they had spent the weekend doing the same things Hermione and Draco had. Only probably slightly less kinky.

"Gross." muttered Hermione as she scooped more pork fried rice onto her plate. "Can you pass me the soy sauce, Daddy?"

At the same time that Bill reached over for the soy sauce, Draco's hand lifted as well. Just in time to catch his mistake, he coughed and pretended to be reaching for his glass of water. Hermione smirked, and stifled a snort, accepting the packet of sauce from her biological father. Draco's heart pounded, hoping her father didn't realize what had almost happened.

But when Bill continued his conversation with his wife, Draco understood that Hermione's parents truly were clueless as to just how much of a sinner their precious daughter was. And he could only silently pray that they never walked in on her being fucked on her knees.

Hopefully God listened to the prayers of such a nasty, naughty, filthy sinner posing as a good little Catholic saint.

* * *

 **AN/: Please review with your thoughts on the following:**

 **So I have this plot bunny going on. I want to do this fanfic based on the "Nosotros los Nobles" movie (if you haven't seen it oh my fucking god what have you been doing). It's Mexican and it's about a family of, well for a lack of better word, juniors and a princess who their dad teaches them a lesson by pretending to be poor and making them work for a living.**

 **So I want to try and make the Harry Potter world work with it. It wouldn't be a Dramione story (sadly) because the leading girl doesn't stay with the rich boy, but rather the poor, helping one. And seriously, can you imagine Draco Lucius Malfoy being poor?**

 **The characters would be (obviously the main ones, the others I'll figure them out):**

 **Javi: Harry**

 **Barbara: Hermione**

 **Cha: Ron**

 **Dad: Dumbledore (lmao) or Sirius (vote on that one as well)**

 **Peter: Draco**

 **Lucho: (poor love interest) I HAVE NO IDEA. It could be Neville but i can't picture Hermione with him.**

 **So I need your help to find my Lucho (lol I love the sound of that). Watch the movie if you want to (search the name in english because I don't know it) and please help me!**

 **What do you think? Should I do it? Do you guys like the idea? WHO SHOULD LUCHO BE?!**

 **REVIEW= HELP FOR AILIN.**


End file.
